


After Hours

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corporate, Anal Sex, Businessman Greg Lestrade, Clothed Sex, Desk Sex, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 19:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Greg is a busy corporate businessman. Mycroft is a new assistant. Sparks fly.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 14
Kudos: 153
Collections: JustMystradeThoughts Plot Bunny Adoptions





	After Hours

Greg Lestrade had worked hard and now he was at the top of his game, all but running this company and taking home a good salary and professional accolades. There had been a messy divorce last year, but he was free now, though he spent too many evenings working long hours. It just seemed better than going home to an empty house.

Tonight was one of those that found him at his desk long after everyone else had gone home, going over some reports that could have waited until the morning. A noise caught his attention and he looked up as Mycroft stepped into his office carrying some take away.

Mycroft had only started at the office a few months ago, but already he was making himself invaluable. And, if Greg were honest, he was attracted to more than the young man’s mind.

“Thought you were still here,” said Mycroft with a shy smile and lifting the takeaway. “Chinese?”

“Thank you,” said Greg. “What are you doing here?”

“I… saw the light on, thought you might not have had dinner,” said Mycroft, stepping into the office and putting the food down while Greg cleared away his paperwork.

“Well pull up a chair,” said Greg with a smile.

Mycroft obliged as Greg opened the containers and quickly dished out the food. Greg’s eyes were drawn to Mycroft’s nimble fingers as he wielded his chopsticks. 

“You do good work,” said Greg, pulling his gaze back to his own food. 

“Thank you, sir. It’s my pleasure,” Mycroft smiled at him, something teasing in his gaze.

“Mm, is it?” said Greg, leaning back in his chair and regarding him. “You know you don’t have to do this, or anything else.”

Mycroft’s tongue darted out to wet his lips. “And if I want to?”

Greg set his food aside. “Tell me plain. Why are you here? What are you looking for?”

Mycroft mirrored his motions. “You, sir. You’re attracted to me. I’m attracted to you.”

Greg looked at him a moment longer, then got to his feet, circling behind Mycroft and putting a hand on his shoulder. “This won’t get you any special favors.”

“I don’t want any. My work stands on its own. But I think you can give me what I need,” Mycroft’s voice was calm, though his breath hitched at Greg’s touch.

“Do you need a firm hand, Mycroft?” Greg leaned down to whisper in his ear. “Do you want someone to take you apart and put you back together?”

Mycroft closed his eyes and nodded.

Greg moved to the side, tilted Mycroft’s chin and kissed him soundly.

Mycroft moaned softly, hands fluttering as if he wasn’t quite sure where to put them. Greg smirked as he pulled back, going for his belt. “You want to taste me?”

“Please, sir,” said Mycroft, going to his knees and looking up at him.

“Aren’t you a pretty picture,” growled Greg, running his fingers through Mycroft’s hair.

Mycroft shivered under the praise, freeing Greg’s cock. He gave him a few slow strokes, then slowly wrapped his mouth around him.

Greg bit back a groan. Mycroft was a quick learner, bobbing his head as Greg put his free hand on the desk for support.

But it wasn’t enough. Now that the line had been crossed, Greg wanted everything.

“Mycroft,” he said, getting the younger man’s attention. He couldn’t help but notice Mycroft was pressing the heel of his hand against himself, clearly needing relief. “On your feet,” he said, taking a step back.

Mycroft obeyed, wiping his mouth.

“Over the desk,” ordered Greg, rummaging in his drawer for condoms and lube.

“I got myself ready for you,” said Mycroft softly, loosening his belt and dropping his trousers. He pushed down his pants and leaned over the desk, thighs glistening with slick.

“Naughty,” growled Greg, coming back around behind him. He rolled on a condom, then pinned Mycroft down with a hand in the small of his back. “Did you know I’d take you like this?”

“I hoped so,” breathed Mycroft.

“Clever,” said Greg, rucking up Mycroft’s shirt. He slicked himself and then thrusting forward all at once.

Mycroft muffled his shout against his hand. Greg held him in place, chasing his pleasure, groaning quietly as he used the younger man. Mycroft was hot and tight around him, his moans the sweetest music to Greg’s ears.

“Gonna take care of you, Mycroft,” Greg murmured, thrusting a little harder. He reached around to take Mycroft in hand, making him cry out and shiver, clearly already on the cusp.

Greg grabbed a napkin from the take away and brought it to Mycroft’s cock. “Come for me,” he ordered.

Mycroft groaned and obeyed. Greg stilled inside of Mycroft, catching his mess.

Finally, he kissed the back of Mycroft’s neck and balled up the napkin, tossing it in his bin. “My turn,” he said, grabbing Mycroft’s hips and taking him harder than before.

Mycroft moaned, helplessly surrendering to Greg’s lust. Greg quickly lost his rhythm, groaning as he came and folding himself over Mycroft’s back.

“Good,” Greg panted, carefully pulling out. He binned the condom, then sat back in his chair, tugging Mycroft into his lap and holding him against chest. “Good for you?”

“Yes, sir,” muttered Mycroft, clearly still hazy.

Greg cupped his chin and kissed him gently. “What do you say you help me get this food packed up again and then you come back to mine.

Mycroft perked up immediately. “That sounds wonderful.”

“Good.” Greg gave him a gentle stroke. “The night isn’t over yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/PaiaLovesPie/status/1191741821048803328) twitter thread.


End file.
